


Placing Blame

by MagsyB



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/pseuds/MagsyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's friends are always assuming he's to blame for their fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placing Blame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Done as a cheer me up fic for penaltywaltz/afteriwake on tumblr... all written in a fanmail. She was kind enough to beta and resend it to me to post. So any and all mistakes are mine. :D

Despite all of Sherlock’s friends agreeing that Sherlock and Molly were and are, in their words, “the perfect couple,” they always assumed that when they fought that it was (a)always his fault, (b) that she was a saint for putting up with “all his shite” and (c) she must be the one that always made peace between the two. 

But, they never understood. It was never like that. Their relationship had always been more. Not only did he see her, but she saw him. There was an equality to their partnership that he basked in. That he could lean on her as equally as she could lean on him. That even if it was her fault, he’d try and make peace. That their relationship was just like anyone else’s when in private. Well…at least when it came to the things that mattered. And…at least in this one matter, he thought. 

It all ended up coming to blows on John’s birthday. He and Molly had already been dating and living together for several months. He had made it back in the night before from a big case from Mycroft and Molly had been furious. It blew up into a huge argument the following morning as Molly got on to him about not letting her know about him being away for so long, which only digressed into Sherlock reminding her about the code they had set up early in their relationship if a case ever arose that was too dangerous for him to tell her by phone or text, which lead to _her_ yelling about agreeing going on a case like that without talking to her first, which lead to _him_ asking if this was about the case or because she couldn’t deign to look at her phone, in which case she was just being unreasonable. 

And that, apparently, was the wrong thing to say, as calling the woman you’re in a relationship with unreasonable would always be unreasonable. But he stood by it. He just happened to have to stand by it in the rain, as she kicked him out of his own flat. 

Later that night though, as they were all gathered in a pub to celebrate John’s birthday, he was almost positive everyone in the place could feel the tension between him and Molly. At first, everyone’s glares and opinions didn’t bother him. He knew he was a difficult man to live with, and his deficiencies were many, but then as time went on, they became irksome, and then insulting, and then before he even realized it their opinions hurt. He wasn’t a man known for having an abundance of friends, and the few he had he cherished, so in the end, their opinions of him mattered more than he dared to admit. But it was also because of this very fact that he had decided to keep his mouth shut and let them think what they wanted of him. He cared deeply for Molly, and he didn’t want his friend’s opinions of her to change because of some stupid fight they might have had. So instead he remained silent in his pain. 

And it wasn’t even that he was angry anymore, either; he could clearly see that she was still upset, which upset him, and then there were the looks all of his friends were giving him. The “you’re an arse” glare was a particular favorite tonight, he noticed. It was all getting a bit too much for him. He should have known Molly had seen right through it. Thankfully, it was too much for Molly to take too, because in the next moment, she did something that would end up changing Sherlock forever. 

“Oh for the love of…” Molly started, throwing her hands in the air. “Can you all just stop bloody assuming that every time Sherlock and I have a fight that he’s to blame?” she asked loudly, glaring at her friends. “It was my fault, okay? I started it! He was right, I was wrong, and now I’m just mad because…because…I love him and I keep fucking this up, and you just assume it’s him, when it’s _me_. _I’m_ the fuck up in this relationship. So just...just stop it, okay?” 

Sherlock was sure his mouth was hanging open like an idiot, as his brain simultaneously came to a stop and jumped into overdrive all at the same time. He knew it was shock. Sherlock Holmes was in complete shock over Molly Hooper’s statement, as was everyone else it appeared, as the silence from their friends seemed almost deafening. But then like a click in his gut and his brain, there was a sudden rush, and he just _knew_. He knows that he never wants to be without this wonderful, magnificent woman. With a quick stride, he was in front of her in moments and snogging her senseless. 

“Marry me,” he said the moment he pulled away. “I love you,” he added softly seconds later. “I know I should have said that sooner, but I mean it, and by God you have in no way messed up anything. I want you. I’ve always wanted you. And I can’t think of any instance which can make me stop wanting you, and you know what a vivid of an imagination I have.” He smiled down at her, which made her chuckle. “Marry me, Molly Hooper?” he asked again, wiping a tear away from her cheek. 

The beaming smile and nod is all he needed as confirmation before he leaned down to kiss her again. 

He woke up the next morning with several messages on his phone of both congratulations and apologies from his friends, but honestly, none of that mattered to him. The only thing that matters to him at that moment is the woman in his arms.


End file.
